Combat Guideline
Battles You may combat other players at designated Battle Areas. To challenge another player you must ask them in Chat or post on their Message Wall that you are wanting to combat their character. After the challenge has been accepted, you need a Battle Calculator. A Battle Calculator is someone who can calculate damage done by attacks by using the correct math. They are typically designated in chat by a badge. Anyone who has a moderator badge in chat is allowed to calculate battles. During battle, what determines if an attack would hit or not is depending on the attacker's Agility, as well the defender's Agility. To determine whether an attack hits, you first need a random number generator, such as http://www.random.org/integers/. Then, add your speed with that of the target, and set that as the maximum value, with a minimum value of 1. If the randomly-generated number is equal to or less than the attacker's Agility, your attack hits. As an example, Combatant 1 has Agility of 18 and Combatant 2 has Agility of 12, so when added together they make 30. This is what you should set the maximum value to. If you attack more than once, generate an amount of numbers equal to the number of attacks attempted. Roleplay Battles Battles can occur within stories and role-plays that do not rely on the system. This creates room for freedom to express a fight in a more flashy manner. These are perfectly acceptable to use as a basis for character and power developments. These fights will usually allow you to employ techniques you have learned, transformations you possess, and possibly a few abilities purely usable in role-play, within reason. Please note these will not give XP they are purely for story and fun's sake. (as per usual, please avoid god-modding) Rules of Battle # Two players must agree to fight and choose a location to battle. # Only an official Battle Calculator may calculate the fight. Battle Calculators cannot calculate their own fights to avoid bias or cheating. # An Administrator or Battle Calculator will flip a coin to determine the turn order. For 3 or more players they will randomize a list. # Players will be forced to surrender if they do not edit their turn within two hours unless excused for a valid reason. If such a reason exists, please contact an Administrator. # To prevent death, all fights outside of a Raid or Story Mission will have a "Fight to 1 Health" ruling. # When a battle finishes, characters gain EXP equal to half the total damage they dealt during the fight. This excludes any damage dealt via status ailments. # You may only use items listed in your Equipment during battles. If you did not place an item in Equipment, you cannot use it after a battle has started. You may give Equipment to anyone during a battle, including the opponent, but all items - excluding consumables, if used - will be returned at the end of the battle. # You may only bring a maximum of two Unique Items into battle. # After a battle, any missing Health remains. This includes when you level up - please use the Medical Center to restore your health. Leveling up only increases Maximum Health, however if you are currently at maximum health then leveling up will also increase your Current Health, # Each player has a Rush Count of 10. Rush Count is expended by performing any action, including but not limited to attacks, consuming items, switching equipment, and transforming. All actions take 1 Rush Count unless otherwise stated. # Any Rush Count not spent during a turn restores 2.5% of your Maximum Stamina each. # You may only use 2 custom techniques per turn. # Multipliers are additive. Two +25% Strength multipliers results in +50% Strength. This is on a per-stat basis - i.e. if you have +25% Strength and use an ability that increases Agility and Strength by +50%, you would thus have +75% Strength and +50% Speed. # The maximum multiplier you may have is +300%, or x4. This applies to any form of multiplier - Health, Agility, Strength, Stamina, etc. and is applied on a per-multiplier basis - i.e. you could have +300% Strength AND +300% Stamina. # When your character would transform or use an item that increases or otherwise modifies your stats, you must explicitly state you are using the transformation, item, or consumable. Additionally, you must modify your own stats. Your base stats - including transformations - must be listed alongside any modified stats. If you make a mistake, the Battle Calculator may interrupt your fight to resolve the issue. Any cheating in this regard will cause an automatic 24-hour suspension from the site. Combat Damage To determine how much damage you have inflicted to another Combatant, you simply take your Weapon Rating for the attack and multiply that number by 10. Certain attacks deal different types of damage. These damage types include Physical, Arcane, and Ability. Physical attacks are those that deal damage via Basic Hits with Physical weapons. Arcane attacks are those that deal damage via Basic Hits with Magical weapons. Ability damage is special damage that is dealt by a character's abilities, unless otherwise stated. Rage Meter This mechanic was included to avoid characters from spamming their strongest attacks right from the start of battle, and to provide fairness among the entire community of fighters. You will earn a Fury Bar at the end of your respective turn. These bars are used to activate Racial Abilities, Signature Transformations, Custom Techniques, Signature, Counter, and Ultimate Attacks. Below is a detailed list of examples of what the system requires. A normal character can only have a maximum of 5 Fury built up at any point during a battle. * Class Ability: '''1 Fury (Unless otherwise stated) * '''Signature Transformation: 3 (or more) Fury per stage of transformation (2nd Form takes 4 Fury, 3rd Form takes 5, etc.) * Signature Attack: 2 Fury * Ultimate Attack: 3 Fury Stamina/Mana Stamina is a stat that determines how long your character can fight. Nearly every action you take requires Stamina, whether or not it hit, missed, or was successful. To determine how much Stamina an attack costs, look below. If you do not have enough Stamina to use an attack, the attack is negated and you automatically are reduced to 0 Stamina. * Basic Hit: '''Equivalent to Weapon Rating * '''Standard Ability: '''25 Stamina * '''Signature Ability: '''100 Stamina * '''Ultimate Ability: '''250 Stamina Whenever you run out of usable Stamina, any transformations you are currently in cease. If you do not have enough Stamina to perform a specific action the attack is negated and your Stamina is immediately dropped to 0 and the rest of the attacks afterwards if used are negated. If you are dropped out of a transformation this way you do not gain Fury back from reverting. Turn Timer/Cool-down Effect When a skill says it has a "Cool down" it has what is known as a Turn Timer. Each of your own turns after the effect is used is how long the skill lasts and how long it will take before it can be used once again. An example follows which includes the previous subject: * '''Turn 1: Standard Ability is used. * Turn 2: Opponent takes their turn. * Turn 3: Ability effects have 1 turn left. * Turn 4: Opponent takes their turn. * Turn 5: Effects wear off and ability is now inactive for 3 of the user's turns including this turn. * Turn 6: Opponent takes their turn. * Turn 7: Ability has 2 more turns before it can be used again. Battle Setup for Example You do not need to have a full roster of attacks but any Skills that would be included in the fight you must list under "Effects". Any items not labeled in your Equipment at the start of the battle will not be of any use to you. Once you take your first turn, you may equip weapon items. Only weapons must be equipped during a turn. All other gear is automatically equipped. Empty Setup Example Character's Name * Health: * Strength: * Dexterity: * Intelligence: * Agility: * Stamina: * Mana: * Luck: * Rage Meter: 0/5 * Equipment: * Effects: ** Effect[Source][Active/Inactive/Equipped/Not Equipped] * Aurium: * Aurium: * Potentium: * Potentium: * Signature(s): * Ultimate: * Signature Transformation: Filled Setup Example Lord Draego * Health: 500,000/500,000 * Strength: 500 * Agility: 500 * Stamina: 500/500 * Rage Meter: 0/5 * Equipment: Energy Sword, Laced Mittens, Gravity Armor * Effects: ** -5% Stamina Consumption SwordEquipped ** +25% Arcane Damage Mittens ** +250 Armor Rating Armor ** -10% Agility Armor * Ability(s): * Signature: * Ultimate: * Signature Transformation: